


Kings

by Kittenmommy



Series: Loki and Pepper Potts: Conversations, Drinks, and Other Really Bad Ideas [25]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, In which Thor finally grows a brain, Loki Feels, Mild Language, OMG so many feels, Odin is a conniving duplicitous scumbag, Odin's A+ Parenting, Thor Feels, Whoops Thor just lost his blinders!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenmommy/pseuds/Kittenmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now clouds are swirling in the sky above them, and Jane grabs Darcy's arm.</p><p>“We’re going, we’re actually <i>going</i>!” Jane crows triumphantly.  “<i>We’re going to Asgard!</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings

**Author's Note:**

> _The Avengers_ and _Thor_ belong to Marvel, and I'm not making any money from this.
> 
> So, in my fics Loki's been married and had kids (like in the myths), but Thor's still single and childless (like in the movies... as far as we know, anyway). Yeah, I cherry pick whatever elements I want from wherever I want, so there! :p

Darcy Lewis is sitting at the table doing homework when Jane Foster bursts into their apartment, flushed and out of breath.

“Darcy!” She’s brandishing her cell phone. “Pack your things; we’re going to Asgard!”

Darcy stares at her.

“What?” she finally says.

“Thor just texted me, and – ”

“Wait,” Darcy holds up her hand. “Whoa, wait… slow down, Jane. Since when does Thor _text_?”

“Tony Stark gave him a phone.”

“Tony Stark gave him a phone,” Darcy repeats numbly. “OK, sure. Why not?”

“Come on, we have to be at the Bifröst site in forty-five minutes!”

“I… really have no idea how to pack for this.”

Jane is bouncing impatiently on her feet. “Come on, we’ll figure it out together!”

With a sigh, Darcy closes her textbook. “I guess this can wait.” And then she grins. “I mean, how many times do you get the chance to visit another planet, right?”

* * *

Agent Coulson meets them when they arrive.

“I’ll take care of your car,” he tells Jane. 

Other agents have gone to the back and are unloading their luggage.

Darcy frowns at him. “She’d better get it back when we come home, iPod Thief!” she warns him.

Coulson looks amused. “Of course.” He motions for them to follow him.

“Everyone else is here,” he’s saying. Darcy and Jane just nod, clueless about who “everyone else” might be.

And sure enough, there’s a black SUV with black windows idling near the Bifröst site.

The SHIELD personnel who unloaded their luggage are bringing it over to add to a huge pile of suitcases, duffel bags, garment bags, equipment cases, and whatever else the mysterious “everyone else” is bringing with them.

The SUV's back door opens, and Darcy gasps.

“Jane,” she says, grabbing her friend’s arm and turning her around. “Look!”

Jane frowns. “What?”

Darcy points at the man in the very expensive black designer suit who’s stepping out of the vehicle.

“Jane, that’s _Tony Stark_! Holy crap… and that’s Pepper Potts with him!” She frowns. “I thought they broke up.”

“Do you believe _everything_ the tabloids say?” Jane asks, rolling her eyes. And then she gives her own gasp of surprise. “Oh my God,” she exclaims, watching the rumpled man climb out of the back of the SUV. “That’s Doctor Banner!”

“Who?”

“His work on gamma radiation is without peer! He’s a true pioneer! Oh my God, oh my God!”

Darcy shrugs. “Sure, whatever.” And then her voice changes: “Well, _hello, gorgeous_!” She has no idea who the young blond man exiting the SUV might be, but she’s damn sure going to find out.

Meanwhile, Jane has gone over and introduced herself to Dr. Banner.

And two more people are exiting the SUV.

 _Brother and sister,_ Darcy decides. _Twins._

They’re both tall and lean, with pale skin and long sleek inky black hair. 

The man is in a black suit and an emerald and gold tie. He’s got an emerald scarf draped around his neck and a pair of dark sunglasses covering his eyes. 

His twin is in a long white sundress. Her eyes are also hidden behind sunglasses, and despite the temperate weather, Darcy sees a rivulet of sweat running down the side of her face.

There’s something _really_ familiar about the man, but Darcy can’t place where she’s seen him before. It nags at the back of her mind like a half-remembered song lyric.

“Come on, Darcy,” Jane calls, motioning her over to join her and her new friend. “This is Doctor Banner,” Jane introduces. “My intern, Darcy Lewis.”

“Wait,” Darcy says, “Doctor _Bruce_ Banner?”

“Yeah,” the rumpled man replies.

“Oh my God, the _RRRRRRAAAAAHHHHRRRR!!!!_ guy? Seriously?”

“Darcy!” Jane says, shooting her a look.

Dr. Banner smiles tolerantly. “It’s all right… I, uh, I get that a lot, actually.”

Tony Stark strides over to join them. Oddly, Pepper Potts is hanging back with the oh-so-familiar man and his sister. The Hot Blond Mystery Man is with them.

“I’m Tony Stark,” he announces unnecessarily, and Dr. Banner makes the introductions.

“Are we ready, Stark?” Mister Tall-Pale-And-Weirdly-Familiar calls.

Tony Stark turns. “Yeah, I think so,” he replies. “Where do you want us?”

“Come stand here,” the familiar stranger replies, motioning. As everyone congregates on the indicated spot, he walks off toward the pile of luggage and makes a gesture.

The luggage vanishes.

“Hey!” Darcy yells without thinking, earning an elbow in the ribs from Jane.

Mister Tall-Pale-And-Weirdly-Familiar turns toward the sound of her voice, frowning.

“Is there a problem?” he asks, peering at her over the top of his sunglasses.

“Where’s our stuff?” Darcy demands. “Where’d it go?”

The man actually smiles. “Worry not, it will be awaiting you on Asgard.”

“If you say so,” she grumbles. 

He goes to stand near Pepper Potts, which is weird. Even weirder, his twin is standing with Tony Stark. Stark is standing very close to her and is murmuring to her quietly.

Mister Tall-Pale-And-Weirdly-Familiar takes off his sunglasses and looks up at the sky. He calls out something in another language and Darcy is pretty sure she catches the name “Heimdall” in there somewhere, and she wonders again who this oddly familiar man is.

And now clouds are swirling in the sky above them, and Jane grabs her arm.

“We’re going, we’re actually _going_!” Jane crows triumphantly. “ _We’re going to Asgard!_ ”

Mister Tall-Pale-And-Weirdly-Familiar hears her and turns.

“Indeed you are, Doctor Foster,” he says softly, and yet somehow Darcy can hear him. 

He seems to shimmer and his clothing melts into gold armor with a long flowing emerald cape and a golden horned helmet and oh my God, now Darcy knows _exactly_ who he is.

“Holy sh– ”

The Bifröst takes them all.

* * *

They find themselves – panting and disoriented – in a huge golden domed room.

“You’re Loki!” Darcy gasps out, pointing an accusing finger.

Loki’s lips quirk up. “At your service.”

“I didn’t know you have a twin sister… it’s not in the myths,” she says.

“Twin sister?”

“Yeah, no,” Tony says. “Try _daughter_.”

Darcy gapes at Loki. “That’s your _daughter_?”

“I am Hel,” the woman in the long white sundress says. She takes her sunglasses off, and they just vanish in her hand.

“Wait… Hel, the _Queen of Hell_?”

The tall woman lowers her eyes and bites her lip. 

“Yes. Some call me that.”

Darcy realizes that Tony is glaring at her, and she pointedly looks elsewhere.

Lightening arcs over the walls of the dome, and a huge man pulls a sword from a device in the middle of the room.

“He’s _black_!” Darcy suddenly exclaims, and absolutely everyone turns to _look_ at her.

“Sorry,” she says, looking like she wants to melt into the floor. “I should really just shut up now, right?”

No one contradicts her.

“Heimdall,” Loki greets him coolly.

Heimdall inclines his head very slightly. “Highness.”

There is a long silence.

“You have brought the monster here,” Heimdall finally says, his golden gaze settling on Hel.

She looks like she’s about to cry, and Tony puts his arm around her shoulders and draws her close.

“We were summoned here by the King,” Loki tells Heimdall coolly. “ _All_ of us. Have you the nerve to gainsay the All-Father himself?”

Heimdall studies Loki with that cool, all-seeing golden gaze.

“You were summoned by the King,” he finally says. “You may pass.”

Loki doesn’t deign to acknowledge this, but just silently sweeps by the Guardian like the Prince that he is.

As Tony passes the Guardian, he stops, pauses, turns.

“Did Loki – oh, wait, that’s _Prince_ Loki to you, isn’t it? – did _Prince_ Loki ever give you my message?”

Heimdall stares down at Tony with impassive golden eyes.

“No,” he finally intones.

“Oh, that’s OK, I’m happy to deliver it in person: Go fuck yourself, Heimdall.” He begins walking backwards down the Bifröst, holding up both hands to flip the Guardian the bird simultaneously. “In _stereo_ , asshole!” he shouts.

“ _Tony!_ ” Hel gasps, utterly scandalized. He just grins at her. 

Loki pretends not to notice any of their shenanigans.

* * *

Halfway up the Bifröst, Thor is waiting to greet them.

He’s resplendent in his armor, winged helmet and long red cape. Mjölnir hangs from his belt, and he’s got a long golden spear in his hand.

Loki frowns briefly before stepping ahead of the group.

“Brother!” Thor’s booming voice proclaims. “Welcome home!”

“You’ve got Gungnir,” Loki says. “Is it the Odinsleep again?”

Thor shifts the golden spear in his hand, looking guilty.

“Nay, brother. At last Father has deemed me worthy. The coronation was earlier today: I am now King here.”

Loki looks like he’d been punched in the stomach.

“I am sorry, brother,” Thor continues. “I wanted you there, and Hel, but Father would not allow it.” He shrugs. “But I am King now, and Father can no longer gainsay me. So I summoned you here, you and Hel and my friends, for I would not celebrate this day without you.”

“The All-Father must be regretting his decision already,” Loki murmurs.

Thor’s face splits into a huge grin. “Doubtless you are correct!” He turns his attention to the others, spreading his arms in an expansive gesture. “And my friends! Greetings, and welcome to Asgard!” And then he frowns. “Where are the Hawk and the Widow?”

Tony shrugs. “Beats me.”

“They’re on assignment somewhere,” Steve says. “Top secret.”

“And Fury and Coulson couldn’t come,” Bruce says. “They said _someone_ has to stay home and mind the store.”

“Ah, I see. I am glad though, that the rest of you are here!”

“Hey, Blondie!” Darcy calls cheerfully. “What’s shakin’?”

Jane comes forward. “Thor,” she says quietly.

“Lady Jane,” he replies, taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips. “Now my happiness is unsurpassed, for I have all those I love around me.”

Jane grins.

* * *

Pepper follows Loki through the complicated corridors of the palace.

He stops in front of a door and unlocks it.

“Come,” he says, motioning. 

She follows him inside, into a room with comfortable furniture and a fire roaring in the grate. With a frown, he makes a gesture and the fire banks itself.

“So this is where you live,” Pepper says.

Loki pulls off his helmet and sets it aside. He watches as Pepper walks around slowly, taking it all in.

They’re in his chambers – a place he hasn’t been in what feels like an Eternity – and he is, underneath it all, glad to be home among his own possessions.

Pepper stares up at the bookcases, shelf after shelf of old, meticulously ordered books that stretch from floor to ceiling. 

“What do you do if you want one from up there?” she asks, pointing.

He smiles and holds out his hand. A book from the very top shelf un-shelves itself and floats down to land in his hand.

She laughs. “That’s wonderful!”

“It is but a small thing,” he says with a shrug. And with a snap of his fingers, the book is back in its place.

There’s a desk with scrolls neatly stacked. One is unrolled and anchored down with gemstones, just waiting for its owner’s return. 

Loki’s golden scrying bowl sits in one corner of the desk, and there are pens and inkwells scattered about.

Finally, she turns to face him. “I like it, Loki.”

“Truly?”

She smiles up at him. “Yes. It’s… very _you_.”

He laughs at this. “Old and full of useless knowledge.”

This wry self-deprecation is a side of Loki that she knows very few others ever see. She puts her arms around him. 

“No. Cozy and comfortable.”

He snorts. “Have you actually _met_ me, Pepper Potts?”

She gives him an arch look. “I’ve done more than _meet_ you!”

“Indeed you have,” he agrees, laughing softly.

There is a soft knock at the door, and they break apart.

“Come,” Loki calls.

A servant enters, bowing. 

“Highness, His Majesty requests your presence.” He glances at Pepper. “And that of the Lady Virginia as well.”

Loki silently nods his acknowledgement.

“ _Soon_ , Highness,” the servant prods. 

_This_ earns a glare.

“Do not think to order _me_ ,” Loki snaps. “Go. Be about your business!” 

The servant bows out hurriedly, muttering something under his breath.

Loki goes very still. “Stop.”

The servant freezes.

“What,” Loki says very softly, “did you say?”

“Nothing, Highness,” the man replies nervously, ducking his head in a show of subservience.

“You lie. Repeat now what you said, or suffer for your silence.”

The servant gulps. “I said that it would have been better had they never cut the thread holding your mouth shut.”

Loki’s voice is soft, dangerous. “I shall have you thrashed for your impertinence.”

“If I may, Your Highness,” Pepper suddenly interrupts. 

Loki looks at her, eyebrows going up, expression unreadable.

“Yes, My Lady?” _Soft, dangerous._

Pepper shrugs as if making an off-hand suggestion. “You know, if an employee of _mine_ behaved that way to _me_ , I’d fire him on the spot.”

Loki considers this.

“Very well,” he agrees, and gestures at the servant. “Gather your things and go forth from the palace, never to return.” 

He turns away in an obvious dismissal.

“But Highness – ”

“Must I repeat myself?” Loki asks, and Pepper sees the green magic playing over his hands.

“Highness, my wife works in the kitchens, and – ”

“And you do not wish to be parted from her,” Loki finishes for him, turning again to regard him steadily. 

“Yes, Highness.” The servant bows lower, obviously groveling.

Loki considers for a moment.

“That is unfortunate,” he finally says. “It seems that she will be faced with a choice: stay here without you, or…” He shrugs, spreading his hands. “When you explain it to her, do not forget to tell her that it was your own foolish wagging tongue that bought you this punishment.”

The servant straightens, glaring at Loki with open hostility. “Yes, Highness,” he grates out.

“Wow, Your Highness, it looks like he might need that thrashing after all,” Pepper says.

The servant looks momentarily alarmed, and then manages to school his features into some semblance of respect. 

He bows again and is gone.

Loki turns to Pepper and smiles. “I _love_ the way you think, My Lady.”

“Why thank you, Your Highness.” She grins at him. “Shall we go see what His Majesty wants?”

* * *

They wait together in the corridor outside the throne room.

Tony and Pepper are still in their immaculate, fashionable designer suits, and Loki is in his armor and helmet.

Hel has been attended to by several of Frigga's ladies, and is now in a gorgeously embroidered emerald gown accented with silver thread and small emerald gemstones. Her black hair is piled atop her head in an elaborately arranged style, with a silver emerald-studded tiara holding it in place.

“You look lovely, Hel,” Pepper tells her. 

“You look like a queen,” Loki says, his eyes shining.

“Thank you.” Hel bites her lip and glances at Tony; it’s clear whose approval matters most to her.

“My Lady,” Tony says smoothly, offering her his arm; clearly Asgard has already begun to rub off on him.

Hel’s smile is absolutely radiant.

Pepper shakes her head. “Tony, _take off your sunglasses_!”

Pouting, he does as he’s told.

A courtier emerges from the throne room and motions them all inside.

* * *

Tony and Pepper have been skillfully cut away from Loki and Hel and led to stand off to the right with the rest of their party from Midgard.

Loki and Hel are standing at the bottom of the steps leading up to the massive throne where Thor sits.

Behind him and to the right, Odin and Frigga sit on lesser thrones.

“Loki. Hel.” Thor rises to his feet. “Brother, I would have you in your proper place.” 

He taps Gungnir on the ground, and the sound echoes throughout the enormous throne room.

Lips pressed together in a thin line, Loki kneels and places his hand over his heart, head bowed.

He doesn’t raise his head when Thor’s shadow falls over him.

“Nay, brother,” Thor says. He bends and grasps Loki’s arm, pulling him to his feet. 

“Your proper place is _here_ Loki,” he continues, guiding Loki to stand next to him. “ _At my side._ ” 

Thor’s icy blue gaze sweeps over the throne room. 

“As I have no heirs and am not of a mind to marry, Prince Loki is now the Crown Prince of Asgard.”

A murmur goes through the throne room at these words.

“I would have all swear fealty to him as was sworn to me on the day I was named such,” Thor proclaims in a voice that brooks no argument.

The murmur grows. 

“Hel,” Thor says, and puts an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close.

“Beloved niece, you are no longer cast out, no longer named ‘monster’. You are a Princess of Asgard, and Prince Loki’s heir.”

The murmur is now conversation, loud and disrespectful. Some people are even shouting protests.

Behind Thor, Odin is glowering in a look of open disapproval.

“Thor,” he says, rising from his throne. “As King, I forbid this!”

Thor turns slowly to face his father, his face like the thunder he commands.

“But you are _not_ King,” he reminds Odin, in an echo of Odin’s own words spoken long ago. “Not _now_.”

He turns back to the assembled warriors, nobles, and courtiers.

“Any who object to _my family_ will find no welcome in this palace, nor in all of Asgard,” Thor says firmly. 

This proclamation quickly silences the crowd. 

Both Thor’s blind, unreasoning love for his wayward brother and his notoriously short temper are well known throughout the Nine Realms, and there isn’t a doubt in any mind present that the new King means what he says.

“Thor – ” Odin begins.

Thor turns again. “Father, must I remind you again who is King?”

Odin says no more. He resumes his seat, looking angrier than Thor has ever seen him. But to his credit, he remains silent.

Finally, Thor proclaims: “There will be feasting and dancing to celebrate. For I am now King, and my brother and my niece are finally come home.”

His icy blue gaze sweeps the room again. “We retire,” he says grandly, and he leads Loki and Hel away without another word.

* * *

Tony and Pepper silently follow the courtier who’s leading them through the palace.

He stops in front of ornately carved double doors and raps once, sharply.

The doors swing open from within.

They hear Thor’s voice: “Foul, ah, foul, such treachery!” he cries, sounding heartbroken. “Father, I would not use my brother so, and I think less of you for desiring that I _should_!”

Odin’s voice, low and angry: “This was my purpose all along, Thor. Do not make ruin of all of my plans.”

“ _I_ am King now, and your glorious, self-serving plans are naught but a handful of dust!”

“I see now that you _still_ are as you ever were: a stupid, selfish, spoilt little boy!”

“If that were true, Father, I would go along with your great _plan_ without protest, would I not? Now, now _at last_ I see you _as you truly are_ , and it _disgusts_ me. Get you gone from my presence, and do not seek me again until I summon you!”

“I am taking my leave of you now, Thor,” Odin says with great dignity, as though he had not just been dismissed. 

And suddenly he’s right there, walking out the door between an astonished Pepper and Tony, in all his armored, one-eyed glory.

He turns back momentarily: “Thor, the monster’s unfortunate Midgardian dalliance and Loki’s mortal whore await your pleasure.”

And before Tony can even form a retort in his mind, Odin is gone.

“You’re a shitty dad, asshole!” Tony shouts at Odin’s retreating back, realizing exactly how childish and petulant it sounds and just not caring. 

“My friends!” Thor calls. “Please join us!”

Tony and Pepper enter, the huge doors shutting behind them.

They’re in the King’s private chambers in a huge sitting room with an enormous roaring fire.

Jane is standing off to one side, looking very uncomfortable. Her face is nearly as white as her dress.

Loki is sitting on a low sofa, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Hel is next to him, her hand on his back. There are tears running down her cheeks.

There’s a box glowing with icy blue fire on a small table in front of them.

“Loki?” Pepper says. “Are you all right?”

Finally, without raising his head, Loki speaks. “I _told you_ , Thor. Did I not?”

“You did, brother,” Thor admits, and Tony never would have guessed that the thunder god could speak so quietly. “I was wrong to doubt you, but ever have I been blind to Father’s faults.” His expression hardens. “No longer am I so.”

Looking concerned, Pepper goes over to sit on Loki’s other side. He doesn’t move or even acknowledge her presence.

As usual, Tony cuts right to the chase: “What happened?” 

Loki’s bitter laughter has a slightly hysterical edge to it. Finally, he raises his head to look at Tony.

“Tell me, Son of Howard, as bad as your father was… did he steal you from another, did he raise you up as his own and call you ‘son’, all the while with the intent to set you on a rival throne as a puppet king, a thrall beholden to him and his _true_ heirs so that they might rule this rival kingdom through _you_?”

It takes a moment for Loki’s words to sink in.

“Holy shit,” Tony says. “That… that’s…”

“I think the phrase you’re looking for is ‘utterly reprehensible’, Mister Stark,” Jane tells him helpfully.

“Yeah, that’ll work.”

“Oh, Loki,” Pepper murmurs, and puts her arm around him.

“Father bade me give you the Casket, Loki,” Thor says, gesturing at the object in question. “But I cannot.”

“Of course not,” Loki agrees bitterly. “Not if I refuse to sit on Jötunheim’s throne and do Asgard’s bidding as your thrall!”

“Nay, brother. I cannot give it to you because it is not mine to give. It never was, nor – though he did indeed possess it – was it Father’s.”

“I don’t…”

“It is _yours_ , Loki,” Thor continues patiently, as though his brother hadn’t spoken. “It is yours _by right_ , yours and Hel’s. Take it now, and do with it as you will.”

“Truly, do you not think that I will use it to take over all of the Nine Realms?” Loki asks bitterly.

“I do not know,” Thor answers truthfully. “I hope that you will not. I hope instead that you will use it to take up _my_ cause.”

“What cause is that, Uncle?” Hel asks, her brow furrowed.

“The protection of Midgard.”

Loki is stunned. “What?”

“You have shown yourself worthy to be made an Avenger. And now I am King, and will not have the luxury of dallying wherever I will for however long I please. My days will be filled with the duties of the throne, and will leave me little time for anything else.” He sighs, suddenly looking like a man with a very heavy burden. “I envy you, brother, for the freedom you will continue to enjoy.”

“Well, _there’s_ a fun twist, right Loki?” Tony says. “Guess it’s not always so good to be King, huh?”

Loki gives him a dirty look, but says nothing.

“Should you choose to claim your throne, brother, you will have no help from Asgard,” Thor suddenly says. “Jötunheim is a sovereign realm, and we will not interfere in their affairs.”

“In other words, I would truly be king there, and not merely your thrall,” Loki clarifies.

“Yes.”

“I would not have been in any case. Surely the All-Father must have realized that even if he had set me on that throne and forced me to rule there, he would never have brought me to heel.” Loki smirks. “In fact, I would have opposed Asgard in every way, simply out of spite.”

“Father is a wise man, but there are times when he…”

“… doesn’t think his incredibly clever plan all the way through?” Tony finishes for him. 

Thor sighs. “Yes, Tony Stark. Though perhaps I would not have worded it quite so.”

“So, Loki, what’re you gonna do with the Snowball Coffin there?” Tony asks, pointing.

“Casket of Ancient Winters, Stark,” Loki corrects with a sigh. “But I believe you knew that, did you not?”

“Maybe.” Tony admits, and then: “Hey, you know, if you _really_ don’t want it, _I’ll_ take it. I’ve seen what that thing can do!”

Loki snorts. “You have seen only the most miniscule part of its _true_ potential.”

Tony shrugs. “That makes me want it even more!”

“It would be of no use to you, Stark. It will respond only to me… and to Hel.”

“I don’t want to _use_ it, Loke. I wanna take it apart and see how it works!”

“That would be an _exceptionally_ unwise course of action, Stark.” 

Tony grins. “I’m really good at those!”

“All right, enough,” Pepper says, sounding exasperated. “Loki, what happens now?”

Loki shrugs. “This day has been full of surprises… I have much to think on.”

“It is better to think on a full stomach!” Thor says, grinning.

“You sound like Volstagg,” Loki tells him, but he’s smiling.

Thor shrugs. “In this, he is correct. Come, brother, friends… let us feast and dance and make merry!”

“For tomorrow we may die?” Tony asks.

Thor throws his head back and laughs his great booming laugh.

“Ah, Tony Stark, you have the right of it, for who knows what glorious battles await us in future!”

“None, I hope,” Tony says honestly. “I’ve had enough of battles.”

“For once, I agree with Stark,” Loki says.

“Ah, brother… once I would have faulted you for that, called you ‘coward’ and worse,” Thor admits. “But now… well, _all_ know that you have always been far wiser than I.”

Loki smiles at this, but says nothing.

“Tomorrow will see to itself,” Thor says. “But tonight, the banquet tables await!”

FINIS.

**Author's Note:**

> References:
> 
> The Bible, Ecclesiastes 8:15: _Then I commended mirth, because a man hath no better thing under the sun, than to eat, and to drink, and to be merry: for that shall abide with him of his labour the days of his life, which God giveth him under the sun._
> 
> Yes, that's the origin of the phrase "Eat, drink and be merry, for tomorrow we may die.".


End file.
